Centrifuges are known for filtering oil used as coolant during milling and other machining operations. The coolant, contaminated by metal particles or shavings, is fed continuously into a rotating centrifuge drum. The contaminants accumulate against the peripheral side wall of the drum while the decontaminated liquid is collected as it discharges through the mouth of the drum. The accumulated contaminants must be removed at periodic intervals. However, known drums cannot be cleaned quickly or easily.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a centrifuge in which the drum can be cleaned quickly and without halting its rotation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of cleaning a centrifuge drum automatically without halting the drum or the flow of liquid therethrough.